halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SheWhoKnows
Archive 1 LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW. LOL RP Okay umm I created the battlegroup that is sent to Sylos (planet of my RP). It is Battlegroup Houston, you can chose any ship you want except the Grand Marais and The Erebus cause those are mine. I saw that you were on momentarily, so I guess that means you're still grounded? Bye now. P.S.: There is a new chapter for Rebirth, and I added to the Yanme'e-Grunt War. Has to do with my RP, kinda. Sorry It's Meat and Taters. I'm sorry friend, I tried to stop it, but I was ultimately powerless. I'm sorry this happened to you. Blammo and I will miss you... mainly Blammo, if you catch my drift ;) We both eagerly await the day that you return to us here. Until then... we luv ya! :D [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and one last thing, don't go to #GOWfanon anymore. Not to bash ODST Joshie, but he is no friend of ours. He played me into thinking it was a safe place to talk to my friends, he made me think he was an ally and a friend. He betrayed me. He was prepared to sell you out, just take this as friendly advice: stay away from him. #GOWfanon is unsafe because he was trying to spy on us, mainly me. Then he was probably going to take it back to the admins. He IS NOT our partner. You know I'm not a liar Evelyn, just trust me on this one. Just come to #halopedia to talk to me and Blammo when you can, friend. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Why? Evelyn... I judge no one from things that dont involve me. Which is why I wont judge you now. But... Why did you sell meat & taters out? The entire thing was almost over. M&T apologized, and was giving up the struggle. All of his "followers" dropped it as well. You were only banned for 3 more days, M&T was finished, everything was going to be fine. This could have had such a better ending, so please just tell me...Why? P.S. In case your wondering how I found out, the message ajax gave when he shortened your ban was way too obvious. My Involvement In The After War Era I've got some good news and some bad news in regards to any future RPs involving AWE factions/subjects that I might participate in. Bad news first: I think it's safe to say that Old Problems Renewed is kinda dead (an unfortunately common fate for most small-scale RPs). If ODST Joshie is no longer participating, we've lost what had become the principle antagonist faction in the RP. Also, with Lieutenant Davies's announcement regarding his God's Judgement project (which the Hai are deeply involved in), I won't be able to use them in any other RPs since I'd prefer not to overly confuse things with them. Now for the good news: I am very impressed with how well Old Problems Renewed was going. In just two or so weeks, most of the people involved posted at an incredible rate that renewed my hope that more RPs other than those involved with Necros could be successful, and I would be instantly ready to join any other ones you might create. In place of the Hai, my faction could be the League of Independent Systems, since they are slightly more flexible in regards to timeframes and casualty amounts. I would need to see the dates of any of these hypothetical RPs since I've got a major seven-year war with the UNSC planned for them, but otherwise they'd be free to participate in just about any RP taking place after teh Human-Covenant War. Your Snideness. Your comments like "Good day to you sir." Can be considered snide, patronizing and atagonizing. So please stop, Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, just make sure you realize what context you put it in. Also, am I still out of the AWE? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah as i'm I'm still out? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I would love too. :D. But it will have to be tomorrow, I have to go now. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Is that so? Oh really? Because that isnt what blammo said. He said that he only left his side when M&T was annoying him, and then pretended to be sick to know what blammo really thought of him. As for the things he intended to do...That justifies what you did. I think the entire of M&T's followers would agree there. Zombie Thing IRC doesn't work on my computer. Wow... I didn't think it would take you that long for you to turn so brutally on me. Yeah, Im probably the reason this thing got blown out of proportion. Yeah, I still have some familiarity for M&T. No, I am not on their team. I will not get rid of my stuff. And I definitely am not going to leave this wiki. Telling me that I was one of the people who caused trouble has no affect on me, especially coming from you. This is probably going to sound like something Stepen would say, but I think that seems slightly hypocritical of you. Hespians I told Actene they could be in, so I'll be telling you the same now XD Proceed with what you're doing, it looks good (I especially like the pic XD) Oh and yeah, they can be in the FFAR, as long as they provide something for the FFAR in return, like hire out spies and ninjas stealth troopers to the other factions, especially to these guys, the Hai and the Sangheili. LieutenantDavies 13:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm a fan of Elder Scrolls too (the main reason for their appearence). As for the red links, I'm in the process of fixing them as of now; hopefully they'll all be gone by the end of the day. If I have time, I might also add info to their Military and technology sections. Good luck, LieutenantDavies 14:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I read it again, and one of the two things I really noticed was a few spelling errors here and there. The second is that you haven't written about their political system (their unified government, if they have any), so if you think that you've missed something, it may be that. Otherwise I find nothing really missing. But if you're interested, you can check my faction articles for inspiration: here, here and here. LieutenantDavies 14:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh wait, I just remembered something else: Religion, Culture and Technology. These aren't really necessary, but you might want to use them if you want to lengthen the article and make it more interesting to read. Just giving tips though, you're free to do as you wish. LieutenantDavies 14:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I'll do that myself :P LieutenantDavies 14:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) There. What do you think? Sorry to interrupt. Re: Decoded File All right, I'll get an ODST team together for this. BTW, any special way you want the teams named, or anything else I should know about beforehand? Also, if you're interested, I'm trying to make my Fifty Years' series a bit more cooperative... I mean, would you want to make it a joint project? I'm not going to be able to access HF as easily this summer, and if I have help with it it might not nose-dive because I haven't been working on it. I envision something like Ajax has done with Necros, though nowhere near as huge. (I'm not sure what your feelings are about him after this whole debacle, but you've gotta admit, he knows his fanon.) Nah, I haven't a clue what went down anyways,. and I really don't want to. War Diaries So, when in the haloverse is this gonna take place? Possible GJ updates Nothing major, but there may be some GJ updates announced today in case you're interested. On something totally unrelated, do you happen to have an MSN or email adress? I ask all that want to be in the project, cause I may want to say something to them that I don't necessarily want others to notice. Of course you're free to remain anomynous. RE: Fifty Years All right, good to have some help. If you want, I need weaponry for the UNSC Marines and navy, and stuff for the Confederate military as well. RE: MP5 silenced Here ya go. I got it off Wikipedia. 150px RE:Proposal Looks good so far. Sorry I can't do anything to help the article out right now, I'm just kinda busy with some off-site stuff. Re:You On? yes, on both IRC and here. I did some work on the Acacians Decoded Files Hey, is it okay if I join? alrighty, that's kewl. LAWL http://haloideas.wikia.com/wiki/Bajillionwatt_LASER greatest thing ever made, and it makes so much sense! RE: B-Type Blood Cells Hey SheWhoKnows, Haha you flatter me ... I'm not a medical student. I don't know really what I can advise regarding your article ... calling something "B" or "P" doesn't really change its biology haha Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Hespians The Hespians are already in, even if the Torians are in or not. So they wont replace the Torians or whatever will replace (most likely Acacians), they will be alongside it. Hope that clarifies it all. Oh and sure I'll help. If you can, get on IRC, it's easier. And, in my place it isn't morning, I just came home from school :P Just a tip Don't continiously ask 'bout GJ, me LD and 112 are currently dicussing what to do and when to launch it. So instead on directing questions to LD direct them to me please, just to give LD room to breath; Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 11:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You lied to me. I just talked to meat and taters, and he gave me the whole story. Give me a quote of what M&T said, or im selling you out to the admins. You better not have lied to my face, or im going to be really pissed! Hey, quit the arguing. Why are we still talking about Meat and Taters? Isn’t the situation over? If I'm missing something big, then I’ll shut up. WW2 History It's a little of. Stalin (The USSR or Soviet Union.) never supported the axis, he just agreed to take part of Poland, he didn't help Hitler invade Poland. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:21, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Ascetics RE:Arahians vs. the Hespians Cool Re: RP:Over the Top Sure, go right ahead. ATM, though, I want to cap the RPers at the beginning at five or six to keep it from getting hectic. It'll open real soon, though. Oh, you weren't bothering me at all. I'm just a little tired, going to bed in just a sec. User: Shewhoknows RP Can you use your own weapons which you invented in Halo Fanon? '//Into the Fire// //And Back to Humanity// The Prophet The Legend The Story The Game ' Har May God be with you in these hard times. Godspeed. Star Wars Fanon I am friends with an admin on that site, and he says you were never one, so yeah, that lie doesn't work on me anymore. No offense, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 09:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) It's the JAVELIN Program Re: Drone Deffenders AWE Virmirians vs Yanme'e Emirates Don't let it get to ya. Just what he said. Look, I never meant to hurt you in any way, quite the opposite, I wanted to help you. By pointing out the flaws, we know what we need to fix. But I'm sorry I didn't give any suggestions on how to fix it, I'm really sorry for that. If you want, I'll give you a few pointiers that will make it work. And, you may not realize it, but isn't it better to get criticism from someone who wants to help by pointing out the flaws and offers suggestions on how to fix it, instead of having someone simply going and saying "This sux worse than my momma's ass etc" (just an example, it's very unlikely someone would say it about your article). Well... For one, I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna start from scratch. Two, I simply realized how fail my work really was, so I don't want to be affiliated with it anymore. I didn't have the right feeling. The only thing I did right was the factions, and that doesn't count; I want to strive towards making characters and stories, not fancy factions. So yeah I'll still be on the wikia, but i'll be making different stuff. If you want to do GJ stuff from now on, ask Joshie, 112 or Actene. Hello! Hey, it's me! Athena, but you might know me as Splinter. You know, Blammo's friend? -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 10:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey there SWK, haven't talked to you in awhile. Mainly because I've been taking a break from Halo Fanon. How's it been going Fanon-wise? You're gone? Did you really leave? Are you still active? ''What happened? *Okay, that's all good then.